My life as Emma Collins
by whentheclockstrikesmidnight
Summary: Emma half werewolf, half vampire. struggling to remember her past human life. and happens to find herself related to Edward Cullen. my reviewing sucks, i know x3
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

I looked into the mirror to fix my hair. A bunch of girls behind me were chattering and giggling. From what I heard, a celebrity seems to be landing today. Looking around, I saw another blonde haired girl, wearing a white frilled shirt with black pencil skirt to match with. She was just a little bit taller than me and had her arms crossed across her chest. Apparently, she was eyeing me from head to toe. I looked at the mirror and examine my clothes once more. I was wearing a knee-length lacy white skirt and a white sleeveless top covered by an unbuttoned ivory-colored sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Claire had me wear this outfit to make a good impression on the first day of school. Walking pass the beautifully looking lady, I stepped out of the bathroom and spotted Caleb leaning against the wall and Claire and Melissa giggling to each other like those girls in the bathroom. Claire filipped her wavy, golden brown hair back dramatically while Mel covered her mouth from laughing out loud with her palm which showed her French nails.

'Where's Chris and Brian?' I asked Cal when I got near enough for him to hear.

He looked up with a bored face. 'Oh. They're waiting for our cars outside.' I nodded at him and turned to Claire and Mel. I caught a couple of guy staring at me. I sighed. It's obvious that I changed a lot after my transformation. I used to be Emma McGowen, the plain, geeky girl outside the crowd. When I'm not Emma McGowen anymore, guys started taking notice of me. Every now and then, a guy would ask me out on a date everyday in school which I normally reject. Now that I'm comfortable in my position as Emma Collins, I guess that I could forget my human life.

'Hey, I overheard a bunch of girls talking about a celebrity landing here today,' I informed Claire and Mel. 'How lucky you two are to be in this airport today.' I joked.

'I know! I wonder if he's cute? And which gate is he getting down again, Mels?' Claire and I turned to Mel.

'I think it's that gate, ' she pointed at the entrance on the south. It was obvious enough cause' of the fan girls holding up I Love You cards and flowers.

Suddenly, someone from behind messed up my hair. 'Yo! The cars are here.' Chris yelled. I groaned. Not only he messed up my hair _but_ we had a 1 hour drive down to La Push. I glared at Chris and he held up his hands at me. 'Whoa. Calm down Ems! Just fooling around!' he winked at me. Cal helped to smoothen my hair out by stroking it. As usual, he didn't had to worry messing up my hair for my hair is pinned straight. That's how I like it. I gave him a smile, 'Thanks, Cal.'

'Welcome. Now let's go.' he carried the two suitcase that belonged to him and me while Chris carried his and Claire's. I was just about to carry Mel's oh-so heavy suitcase when Brian grabbed my wrist.

'I'll carry it. You girls can't do this kind of stuffs.' and took it from my hand. I shot him a sharp look which made him laughed.

'Couldn't we just wait a little while more? A celeb is about to arrive!' Mel complained. Brian put an arm on her shoulder and pushed her towards the entrance. 'No, honey. We can't and we have to get to La Push before the school starts.'

While Caleb was putting the suitcases in the truck, I looked up into the sky. La Push air was simply refreshing. 'I wonder when we get to go to the beach? I heard there's a beautiful view.' Melissa asked. Claire nodded, 'I know! Maybe this weekend?'

I sighed. There they go, making plans again. Claire and Melissa are more of the girly girls while I'm like the old Emma McGowen. Plain and simple. But we get along really well. 'Yeah. And in Forks, it rains a lot.' Brian joined in. I shuddered at the name, Forks for some reason. '_Gosh, this kids need to grow up._' I read Cal's thoughts. I giggled to myself. So, I have this ability. To read someone's mind. When half of my transformation was completed, I'd gotten this ability which I had to master it and to train it for quite awhile.

'Who's taking the BMW?' Chris asked after putting all our belongings into both cars. He glances at Brian, Claire and Mel. Usually three of them make the decisions. Cal, Chris and I just follow. Seeing no one volunteering, Chris sighed, 'Well, I guess the BMW are for the boys and the convertible are for the girls.'

Claire grinned widely, 'Absoultely great idea, baby!' she gave Chris a peek on his cheek.

'_Uh-oh._' Chris thought, '_Cal likes being in the same car as you right, Emma?_' knowing that I'm reading his thoughts, Chris turned to me. I looked at Caleb who was totally expressionless - but I could still tell he wants to be in the same car as me - then back at Chris, who sighed again.

'_Or_ Brian, Mel and I in the BMW and Emma, Claire and Cal in the convertible.' he smiled weakly.

'What?' Claire and Mels said at the same time. Then, Brian pulls Claire aside and whispered something into her ear. Lucky me. I could read Brian's thoughts. '_You know how much Cals _always _protects Ems. So, just this one time yeah?'_

Time to see what Claire's thinking, '_Fine. I'll let him go this time. And this time only!_' Claire stucked out her tongue at Caleb who replied it with a smirk.

The drive to La Push wasn't so bad after all. With Claire turning on the stereo, which played My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Good Charlotte, The Maine, Rihanna, Maroon 5 and more, from rock to R&B. It kept me nodding my head at the chorus of every song.

'I call this the music of my choice.' Claire smiled which made Cals laughed.  
'I call this music to fill your boredom.' Caleb joked. Soon, they were fighting all the way there.

I only took in some parts of their arguement. Other than that, I was busy scanning the view.

After what seemed a moment, we finally reached our house. It was a two-storey house painted brightly beige and white. The front door was in white also and there were bushes and flowers at the side of the path. Cals climbed out of the car and started unloading the things. I stepped out and stretched my arms. Breathing the air once again, I smell forest. And sweet scent coming from there. 'I had done some furnishing. Our house looks perfect. You'll see.' Claire winked. Next, she skipped to the door and pushed a key into the lock to unlock it. Half way opening she declared, 'Welcome, my fellow friends, to _our_ new home.' She opened it slowly and I was the first one who stepped inside. Claire was right. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were painted white with beautiful antique paintings clung onto it. There a set of sofas which were made of leather. The kitchen was at the west of the room. The living room was already bigger than our old house. 'Come on, Ems and Mel! You'll _love_ your new rooms! It's so much bigger than our old ones!' Claire gestured towards the stairs. Walking into my room, it was absolutely more than what I wanted. Beautiful paintings of seasides, waterfalls, forests and mountains were displayed on the violet walls. My bed was queen-sized which was covered by light pink cloth and was located at the east side of my room. A comfy-looking couch was placed at the side and at the opposite direction was a cupboard full of books, CDs, and photos of all six of us. At the corner, I had a white wooden dresser and a standing mirror next to it. And best of all, there was a window bed at the north with white curtains. The sun shined through and I saw the complete view of the beach. I took in a deep breathe and let it out. 'Who's room is next to mine?' I asked Claire after I finally came back to reality.

'Your room is _between_ mine and Mr Over-protective's.' she laughed at her own joke.

'Ha ha, Claire.' Caleb interrupted us from behind. 'I'm starving. Ready for some breakfast?'

Claire and I looked at him and smiled, 'Absolutely!'

Just before I can skip down the stairs, Cal grabbed me by my arm. 'Hey, Em. Do you need some hunting after school? Your eyes are really dark.' he sounded worried.

I trembled. Hunting was the least thing a monster like me would want to do. 'Nah. Never mind. I'll just take the blood pills Adrienne gave me.' I replied, my voice dead. Adrienne lives in London with her coven. But they don't feed on human beings. Instead they feed on animals. They were a coven under the control of Tanya's coven in Alaska. They're _vegetarians._ So, their youngest, yet playful vampire, Johnny made up blood pills - which I don't have any idea how he created this. It is blood but it's not as tasty as human scent. Caleb frowned slightly. 'But Emma, your eyes -'

'It's OK, Cal. Hunting isn't my _only_ choice.' I interrupted him, staring into his deep blue eyes and he was staring into mine. He finally sighed after an akward silence. 'Fine. But I don't want you to resist the uger of it. Whenever you feel like hunting, I'll take you there.' he smiled innocently at me.

'Breakfast is ready!' Mel called. And both of us skipped down the stairs together. Breakfast was like any other usual morning. We chatted and laughed together. I stared at everyone around the table. Brian, Chris, Claire, Melissa and Caleb. They are my family.


	2. Chapter 2 My human past

**No copyrights reserved!**

**I don't own all these! It all belongs to the one and only, Stephenie Meyer! **

**Anyways, last chapter was my first every fan fiction. So, I hope you liked it (:**

**I've read a lot of amazing fan fictions and decided to make one of my own. Nothing special. **

**But Stephenie Meyer's masterpiece wins it all!! Once again, I don't own this. Enjoys (:**

'Are you excited?' Claire asked me, again, in her silver convertible car. We were on our way to school and the one driving this time was Caleb. Melanie took the front passenger seat because she wanted to get a _good view_ around La Push. I narrowed my eyes at Claire, 'For the tenth time, no!' I yelled over the loud music. Apologize by One Republic was on the stereo. Mel came to sit with us because she wanted to try sitting in the convertible, or Nancy - that's what Mel and Claire call it - on the first day. So, Brian and Chris took the BMW instead. Melanie was already singing along with the song in her beautiful tone. She starred in almost 8 musicals before she left her hometown. 'Hang in there, Ems. Just 10 minutes through!' Caleb yelled, too. Loud enough for Claire to hear.

'Hey! I still exist, you know!' she crossed her arms and made a 6-year-old face which made us all laughed.

I stared out of the window and into the houses along the beach trying to remember my human past.

All I remember was the time I was bitten and half of my blood was drunk. A tall shadow was standing above me. The moonlight shined brighter making it clearer to see what was around me. Staring up at that shadow, I saw a young, beautiful looking man with pale milk skin and he had the features I'd never seen before. I was a newborn then. A young wolf to be exact.

Crying for help, I felt my blood flowing and the corner of my neck... was _burning_.

The young stranger suddenly started laughing wickedly. The light showed his face and I could see everything that I wasn't hoping for.

A vampire standing right above me with red eyes burning into mine. I was on the wet ground, my tears flowing down my cheeks like waves. He bent down gracefully, 'It's weird for a wolf like you to have such amazing, sweet-tasting blood.' he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. 'Good night, Cinderella. You'll become one of us soon.' Then, poofed. That was all I remembered. Every time I tried to recall, nothing seemed to come to me. The moment I woke up, I saw Caleb and Claire above me. 'Hey, are you okay?' Claire asked. 'What's your name? And _what _happened to you?' Cal asked, too. There were questions after questions. I told them everything. Well, what I remembered anyway. Then, Caleb immediatly took me to Adrienne's coven and she explained to me.

'Darling, what happened to you is already horrible enough to imagine. To actually _feel_ it...' Adrienne shuddered and put her icy cold hands around mine. 'Well, I called Tanya and she told me what I should tell you.' I waited. 'You're the first one who experienced this sort of thing. And Tanya said you could be called 'The Mixed'

'Where a werewolve combined with a vampire. You have two sides, Emma. It's up to you to choose whether you're going to take the pack or the coven. And you have an ability. Only certain vampires have abilities such as yours. There's a vampire who visited Tanya's coven. His name is Edward Cullen and he has the same ability as you do. But he became a vampire centuries ago. You're only a newborn. You must be really thirsty. Here.' she handed me the blood pills. 'If you are going to take the pack who saved you. Then, you'll first have to learn to resist your thirst. You're a werewolf. So, you know the rules right?' I nodded and said, 'Yes, Adrienne. But for some reason, after my...transformation, I don't feel _that _thirsty as for a newborn vampire would feel.'

She was taken by surprise. And there was dead silence between us.

'I think maybe it's because your transformation isn't complete yet.' Adrienne finally said after the long moment of slience.

'Is that... _bad?' _I frowned.

'No. It's probably good. Because you can still control yourself. Learn to live on pills, Emma.' she gave me a warm smile.

Adrienne even explained to me how the transformation process. It made me realize one thing.

'Adrienne, earlier you said if the venom was sucked out, the transformation won't be complete, right?' I asked. She nodded, looking worried.

'Then...who...saved...me?'

'Emma... EMMA!'

A sharp loud voice interrupted my thoughts. Back into reality, the first thing I heard was the music. It was Over You by Daughtry. The lyrics were ringing in my head as I listened to it thousands of times now.

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

Next, I blinked by blurry eyes for a few times to see everyone staring at me with worried faces.

Mel took me by my hand. I could feel her hot tempreture burning around my hand.

'What's wrong, Emma?' she asked in a concerned tone.

I shook my head and lit up a smile. 'Nothing's wrong. _Promised_.' I should be thinking this later on. When I'm alone in my bedroom. Not now. I looked out and we were at a parking lot where cars were parked and students going into the entrance. I climbed out of the car and breathe. Still in La Push.

I turned around and saw Cal staring down at me. '_Emma, if there's a problem, maybe I could help.'_I shook my head at him. 'No' I mouthed and gave him a smile.

Then, someone banged into me, hard. 'Ouch!' I cried as I landed on the floor with my butt on top.

'Ems, are you okay?' Caleb asked me as he helped pull me up.

'Yeah. I'm-' half way through, a stranger butt-in. I could smell something. Very... werewolf-like. An unfamiliar scent.

'I'm so sorry! I didn't see you here.' a boy shouted. I looked up at him and realized I had to tilt my head all the way up to his face. He was so tall, I don't even think he's a highschool student if it's not for his young-looking face.

'Nope. It's alright. I should have seen you coming and get out of the way.' I laughed to myself.

He held out his hand, 'I'm Embry Call. Ah. You must be the new students.'

Claire who was suddenly beside me introduced, 'Yes. She's Emma, Melissa, Brian, Chris, Caleb and I'm Claire.'

Embry chuckled at that. 'Hey, Quil. Maybe your future lover will be like her.' he turned his head around. Then only I realized that another really tall and gigantic dude was standing right behind him. He was looking down on the ground, embarassed.

Claire frowned at them, 'Is there something wrong with my name?'

'No, no. Not at all. It's just that we have another friend called Claire who my friend, Quil Ateara...' Embry paused, finding his words. '...likes.' and he continued chuckling.

'Anyways,' Claire said, flipping her hair back. 'We're the Collins and we're all sisters and brothers.'

Quil finally spoke, 'But you all don't look alike.'

Mel grinned broadly and stepped up, 'Some of us are adopted.'

For some reason, what Mel said made Quil and Embry started to crack up laughing.

'Dude! They're just like The Cullens! Accept they're The Collins not The Cullens!' Embry started yelling and laughing.

The Cullens. Where have I heard that name from? It sounded familiar to me. 'Who are The Cullens?' I asked. I know my eyes were filled with curiousity because Claire raised an eyebrow at me.

'The Cullens are a family of 7 or you would consider as 8.' Embry explained. 'Bella's not one of them yet.' Quil elbowed him.

'They live in Forks and the five of the siblings were _adopted_ by Dr.Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen.' I noticed a change of tone in Embry's voice when he said Carlisle's name and Esme's.

'Who are the siblings?' Brian asked.

'Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen and... _Edward _Cullen.' a different voice answered. We all turned around to see another really tall guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail walking casually behind us. I noticd how he said Edward Cullen's name so bitterly.

Edward Cullen.

Before I could ask who's Edward, the school bell rang.

'Yikes! Come on Ems! We have to go get our things!' Claire pulled me by the wrist. I took one last glance at the three people behind us. The black haired guy was staring at me instensely. But I think I know their secret.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

**DISCLAIMER!!**

**I own non of this. It all belongs to the one and only...drum rolls**

**STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Her incredible piece of artwork**

**No copyrights reserved.**

**(AN: This is my third chapter. Actually, I wasn't going to write anything until my next school holidays which is in August. But words started to pop into my head! So, I continued writing. Btw, this is my first story ) Read and Reviews, please  
**

'First period. History. Me and Cal.' Claire said, holding up her schedule sheet.

'Hmm. First period. Math. Mel and I.' Brian muttered.

Chris put his arm on my shoulder. 'Means it's me and Ems. Biology. Ugh.'

_'Gosh. Physics my next period. What a boring Monday today is going to be.' _Brian thought.

I laughed, 'Well, Brian, at least it's not your first period.'

Claire peeked at his schedule. 'Physics, huh? Let's see my next period... Art! I love art!'

'I have art, too!' Mel cried. And they were jumping happily together. I stared down at my sheet, 'English.' I mumbled.

'What?' Cal raised an eyebrow and snatched my paper. 'But my next class is Physics. With Bri and Chris.' there was a long pause, 'Means you're alone?!' Caleb said. I took back my paper, 'Yes, Cal. It's alright. It's not like I'm going to be eaten by a monster anyway. And besides, the art class is just next to room 129.' which was English class.

Cals sighed, 'I'll meet you outside after your class. We're having the third period together anyway.'

The bell rang again and we went to our classes.

'Do you think we'll enjoy this?' I asked Chris as we went into room 106. Students were staring at us in the hallway. Most of them were boys. Chris yawned, 'After 5 hours of driving and furnishing, I think we won't.'

Walking towards our class, I saw Embry, Quil and the black hair guy. Embry spotted us. 'Oh hey! So, Biology is your first class? Us, too!'

'Yup.' was all I said. I took a quick glance at the guy with russet skin. His eyes are dark and he was wearing cut-off jeans and a plain T-shirt.

'_Is she really? Maybe I'm just imagining...'_ that guy thought.

I started to sweat around these guys. The atmosphere was hot almost burning. 'Come on! Class is about to start!' Chris pulled me by my wrist. I could feel his fire hand burning against my skin. 'Ouch, ouch, ouch, Chris.' he let go. 'Woops. Sorry.' he looked down apologetically which made me smiled. I put my hand on his shoulder which was still burning hot, 'Come on. Let's hand in our slips to the teacher.'

We walked into the class and saw a tall man who looks like he's in his early-twenties standing in front of the class. He was wearing a long sleeve collar-shirt with a blue plain cotton vest and black trousers. He has shaggy blonde hair which made his face looked quite decent. His features were beautiful but not as beautiful as the immortal creature who transform me. As he blinked, it showed his long eyelashes, too. Most of the girls in the class were sighing and staring dreamily at him.

I searched my school guide for his name, Mr Mark Evans. 'Hi, Mr Evans. We're the new students here.' I said as I handed him our slips.

He stared at me from head to toe. His eyes somehow reminded me of the blonde hair girl in the bathroom earlier.

'_Wow. For a girl this young to look so mature. She's really beautiful. And this guy. He's huge like Embry and his gang. Are they even human?' _I snorted.

'Ah. Yes. The Collins, I suppose?' his British accent was genuinely nice to hear. 'Welcome to La Push High.' he welcomed us with a warm smile. 'You may take your seats now.'

Chris and I walked down the aisle with students staring, again. I could hear all of their thoughts, it was almost like they're saying it, '_So, they're the new students.', 'Wow. the girl's so hot!', 'They're a little bit different than expected.'_ There were two empty seats at the back of the class. I took the front one while Chris took the one behind me. I adjusted myself in my seat and took out my books.

'So, why are you so interested in The Cullens, anyway?' a voice asked next to me. I jumped and turned to my right.

Apparently, the russet skin dude was my neighbor. He held out his hand, 'Jacob Black.' and he had an impish grinned which made him looked...handsome, I guess.

I took his hand a shook it then only realized it was a mistake. His hand was burning hot like Chris'. I stared at him with bewildered eyes. Could my thought really be a conclusion? Is he really...a..._werewolf_?

I think he knew he was burning my hand because he took it back immediately and stared down at his own book.

'_Oh no. What did she find out? I've got to tell Sam about this. Maybe she's of of them. Nah. They're just seven of them. Excluding Bella of course. But her eyes...'_

I stopped reading his mind. It was like I felt almost..._guilty_ for reading his and his only. The Cullens... Do they have the same eyes as mine? Why? Embry said they live in Forks. And who is Bella? Excluding her? What does he mean?

I kept glancing at Jacob throughout the whole class, not paying any attention at all to Mr Evans. I could also feel Chris' eyes on my back whenever I turned my head slightly to the side. Jacob's face was unreadable. Totally blank. It resembles a lot of Caleb's face when he was deep in thoughts. But what did Jacob meant by his question? Does he suspect me, too?

I didn't know how long I was lost in thought because someone was shaking my hand calling, 'Emma, Emma!'

I jumped up, 'There's no way!' Embry, Quil, Chris and Caleb were all staring at me. Suddenly, Embry broke into laughter. Cal placed his hand on me, 'Ems, are you alright? You look a little different today. Is there something wrong?'

I blinked my eyes, 'N-no. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired that's all.'

'If there's something wrong, juust tell us, okay? We have to go to our next class. Let's go.' he grabbed my arm and led me out leaving Embry, Quil and Chris behind. Embry was still laughing, so was Quil. But Chris was staring at our backs as we exited.

Out into the hallway, eyes were on us again. Now, it was moslty girls. '_Is that girl his girlfriend?', 'He's really hot.', 'He's in my History class. He's called Caleb.' _

'You caught quite a lot of attention on the first day.' I teased.

'You, too.' Cals gestured at a group of guys outside the bathrooms staring at me. Both of us laughed.

With Caleb, I believe I can solve all my problems out.

2nd period passed a lot quicker. I met a new friend named Kristin. Her hair was cut into a short bob and it was black. We talked and laughed a lot with each other. I could feel a part of human again.

Caleb was waiting for me outside when English was finished. 'Hey.' I greeted him.

He smiled at me and offered help to carry my books for me. As we were talking, Jacob passed by us. His sweater brushed against my arms. I trembled all of a sudden. The thought of The Cullens cam back to me.

I decided to ask Caleb. 'Hey, Cals.' I hesitated, struggling for the words. 'I was thinking about what Jacob said this morning.'

'Who's Jacob?' Caleb asked and I only realized he didn't know Jacob yet.

'The guy with the ponytail. His name is Jacob Black.' I wanted to wait for Cals to answer but I'm afraid that the bell will ring. So, I continued.

'He said something about the Cullens and Edward Cullen. He seemed to have the same ability as me. And they're all..._vampires_.' Caleb shuddered at that word.

He slowly looked down at me, 'So, what are you going to do?'

I sighed, 'I was just thinking if I could drive down to Forks and meet them. Maybe I'll be able to remember something. I'll come back as soon as possible' I added.

He frowned deeply, 'What? You mean you're going today?' I knew it. He wouldn't let me to. 'Yes. I want it to be as quick as possible. You don't need to follow me. And don't worry, Adrienne said that they're vegetarians like me.' But they feed on real animals. I didn't say that out loud. Caleb would hate that.

'Emma, I know you want to get your memories back as soon as possible. But just going to a strangers' territory... It's... dangerous.'

'I promised to call you everyday. I'll be fine. Don't worry. _Please_, Caleb. I really need to do this.' We stopped walking then.

_'Tell Caleb it'll be fine. I'm talking to Embry now. They're like us. And the Cullens and the Quiletes made a treaty line. No werewolves are allowed in their territory and no vampires are allowed in La Push.'_ I recognized that voice. It was Melissa's.

But what did she just say? They're like us? They really are werewolves? And what treaty line? If I cross it, what will happen? I'm a werewolf, too. And I'm in a no vampires territory. What will happen next? I'm vampire, too.

I noticed I was breathing really hard. 'You okay, Ems?' Caleb shook me.

I kept shaking my head, 'N-n-n-no... I need to go... I need to see the Cullens. I need to go now!' I started running towards the school's entrance and into the BMW. I started it and the engine roared in the silence. My instincts tell me I need to go see the Cullens. And I started off the road to Forks High School.

**(AN: Well, Emma has another power, you see. She can make any electrical things come to life. That is why she started the BMW without the keys. Anyways, next I'm working on my next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter! : )**


	4. Chapter 4 Confused Bella's POV

**THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. MY INSPIRATION. **

**NO COPYRIGHTS RESERVED.**

**(AN:Emma's POV-in my opinion-is a little bit like what Bella would think. So, I decided to make a change a little. I wanna try Bella's POV instead. Enjoy and reviews, please )**

**I recently got my first review. Thx Jayne-richo-16395. Your review made me stronger. (:**

'No, Alice. I don't wanna go.' I stomped off but Alice flew gracefully to my front.

'Oh, come on, Bella. It's just for one night. Besides, you need some serious makeover.' she gently grabbed a handful of my hair and smell it. 'What shampoo do you use anyway?'

I groaned and went out of the cafeteria with Edward behind us. As usual, Alice was bugging me to go to Port Angeles with her so that we could do some shopping. And like always, I said no.

I walked into the parking lot and Alice followed behind.

'Just this one time!' she nagged.

I shook my head, 'No. I have work to do tonight.'

I could hear Edward's soft chuckle from behind. 'Alice, Bella's not going to go with you. She has to spend time with me.' Alice punched him playfully on his arm.

'You could call Jasper to go with you instead. He'll make a good shopping patner.' Edward said, leaning against his Volvo.

Alice crossed her arms, 'Hello? This isn't about _me._ It's about making Bella look good.'

'Well, I'm comfortable the way I am. I don't need any changes.' I answered. Just then, a black BMW pulled into the parking lot. The tires made a loud screeching voice which caught my attention. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl coming out from the car. Her features were so beautiful that she could even compete with Rosalie. She was wearing a V-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up and was wearing skinny jeans with black high heels. And had her straight bronze hair tied up into a high ponytail. Her skin was snow white and her eyes are honey colored. She wasn't carrying anything but a cell phone and her wallet. Her tall and slim body got several guys in the parking lot stared at her. It looked like she was hurrying. Walking pass Edward, Alice and I, I could smell her perfume scent. But what made me confused was when she passed by us, Edward wrinkled his nose while Alice stiffen. That beautiful vampire-like girl frowned at Edward. And she was far gone before I came back to reality.

'Who's that girl?' I turned around and asked. But then, I paused. Edward who was still leaning against his car was now looking at Alice. Her expression was blank.

I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to swallow it down. Is that girl just now really is a..._vampire?_

'Edward, who's that?' I asked again. But he ignored me.

'Is she a newbie?' Alice asked Edward who shook his head, 'No. I think we better go tell Carlisle about this. Come on, Bella. We'll explain to you later.' and with that, he pushed me into the front seat. The ride to their house was in akward silence. Whenever I took a peek at Edward, I couldn't read his face at all. It was totally blank and unreadable. Like he was thinking really hard about something.

Finally, Edward pulled up in the garage and was there to open the door before I could even move. Then, he gently led me into the house while Alice danced her way to the living room. The TV was on and I could hear music. I walked in and saw Jasper and Emmett playing chess on the coffee table. And Rosalie was sitting-more like posing-like a model on the couch, her eyes on the TV screen.

'Where's Carlisle?' Edward asked, searching the room. 'I need to talk to him.'

Rosalie looked up and pointed towards the kitchen. Edward nodded and pulled me towards it. Esme suddenly appeared and gave me a hug like a mother. 'Hi, Esme.' I greeted her.

'Welcome home, Bella.' Carlisle smiled. 'Carlisle. We need to have a family meeting.' Edward suddenly declared.

Everyone gathered around the living room and waited. Edward paced back and forth in front of me as I was sitting in an armchair.

Alice ducked her head in between her legs on the floor. 'What is it, Edward?' Carlisle asked politely when everybody settled down.

Edward turned to Alice, 'Alice, you tell them.'

Everyone turned their eyes on Alice who sighed, 'Edward, Bella and I...' she started.

'I think we sensed a vampire in our school. But her scent...' Alice stopped.

'What Alice is saying is that a vampire is in Forks but she also has the scent of a..._werewolve_.'

I gasped. A werewolf _and _a vampire? How is that possible? I stared around the room and everyone seemed to be confused except Carlisle.

He got up and started to dial on his phone. 'Hi, Tanya. I need to ask you something.' and he walked into the kitchen leaving us behind.

'What do you mean a werewolf scent? Werewolves are not allowed in our territory. Bella, your wolf friends broke the treaty!' Emmett said furiously. 'Calm down, Emmett. We don't know what's going on yet.' Rosalie said calmly.

'The Mixed. That's what they call her,' Carlisle suddenly interrupted.

'The Mixed?' Edward's eyes were filled with curiousity. Since when Edward was so thrilled over a girl?

'She's half of us and half of the Quiletes. But she's a vegetarian, too.' Carlisle explained. Half Edward, half Jake? Is that even logical?

'But..._why_?' Alice was standing up, then frowning at Carlisle.

'Now that we know that she's here. Let's greet our special guest ourselves, shall we?' Carlisle smiled slightly.

No one answered. But I wanted to greet her, too. To know such...creature actually exists. I want to know her myself.

'Alright. I would like to meet her myself.' Edward replied in his velvet voice. Why is Edward all over this girl?

**(AN:I know this is an extremely short chapter. But I couldn't think of what Bella would say. I only had Emma's thoughts in my mind. The next chapter is going to be Emma's POV again. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter)**


	5. Chapter 5 Port Angeles

**My fifth chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**The title don't belong to me...**

**It belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

Stepping into the reception room , I saw a woman with her eyes on the computer screen.

'Uh. Excuse me, my name is Emma Collins and I wanna register to Forks High.' I gave her a smile when she looked up.

Then, she stood up and smiled back, 'Oh right, honey. You just need to fill out a form. Please wait here.' and walked into the an office.

I glanced around the room. Too much greens. I scanned through the things. Plants, couches, desks and tables. A normal reception room. I wonder if Edward Cullen goes to this school. And who was the bronze haired guy with the two girls out there? Even the short haired girl looks like a vampire. But their eyes reminded me of someone's.

'Here's the form. And when are you going to begin?' the receptionist asked as she handed me a paper.

'Tomorrow.' I answered and took the paper from her hands. She nodded and went off searching something at the desk. I stared at the form and started to fill it out. Name, address, cell phone number, age, parents' names. I paused. Who would I write? My parents died 15 years ago. That I was adopted? I thought about it but left it blank in the end. Half way through, my parents' name was still bugging me.

As I finished and handed it to the receptionist who examined it. 'You haven't fill out your parents' names yet.' she said and gave me back the paper.

'My parents died in a car crash when I was just six months old. Then, my aunt sent me to an orphanage.' I lied, surprise that I could make that up in such a short time.

She gasped, 'I'm so sorry to hear that. But... who's paying the school fees for you?'

I hesitated, thinking of an excuse. 'Well, I live alone but my sister who's in L.A sends me money every month. So, I'm gonna use her money to pay.' I smiled my best innocent smile.

She eventually put her palm on her chest, 'Oh. So sorry, honey.' she paused and closed her eyes like she actually pity me. So dramatic. 'Do you need a guide?' she asked as she opened her eyes.

'A guide?' I asked. A guide. Maybe a guide could help me find Edward Cullen.

'_Yes. A guide. Don't this girl know what a guide is?'_ I read her thoughts. I giggled to myself which made her eyed me suspiciously. 'Ah. A guide. Sure, a guide would be useful.' my voice was suddenly soft. She handed me a file of papers. I took it and stepped out of the office.

Staring up at the grey sky, I breathe the air. It was different from the air in La Push. This smells so... _vampire_-like.

Walking into the now empty parking lot, I recalled the scene in my mind earlier. Walking passed three people who looked extraodinary beautiful. Only vampires are required to look that beautiful for all I know. Models are pretty people, too. But they're nothing compared to us.

My cell phone's ringtone distracted my thoughts. I took it out and flipped it open.

'Hello?' I said into the receiver. Probably Cals or Claire.

'Hey. It's me, Caleb.' I knew it. 'So, how are you doing so far? And when are you coming back?'

I sighed. Caleb's too overly-protective sometimes 'Cal, I'm fine. And it will be a while. As soon as I find the Cullens. How are things going there?' I had to change the topic.

'Oh. Everything here is fine. I get to know Jacob. The Quiletes are pretty nice people, Emma. You need to meet them when you get back.' Jacob. Imagining him as a werewolf is really weird. Unusual.

'Sure.' I answered. 'I'll be looking forward to meeting them. Listen, Caleb. I got to go now. So, I'll call you later. See ya.' I said as fast as I could.

Not letting Cals object, I quickly hung up. I know it's rude but I can't just let Cals interrupting me. Climbing into the car, I could feel someone watching me. Suddenly, my hands were trembling and the wind blew stronger. I locked the doors as soon as I was in and adjusted myself in my seat.

Where to go now? _What _to do now? Maybe I should think about that later. I can't go back. But I can't go around Forks searching for the Cullens either. I felt my wallet in my pocket. And an idea hit me. Going to Port Angeles to buy new clothes. I had to apologize to Brian for using his credit card later. And with that, I started my engine and on the stereo. Lucky me. This car has GPS system because I'm not that familiar with the directions in Washington. Nine In The Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco was being played. I sang along with the words mentally.

On the highway, I saw the board that says, 'Welcome to Port Angeles.'

Slipping into a parking spot, I eyed the shops around. Candy shop, boutiques, gift shop et cetera. I slowly stepped out and spotted a few persons looking up and were staring at me. I sighed heavily and entered a clothing shop.

'Welcome to our shop. Please take your time.' A girl who looked like she's 16 greeted me when I walked in. She gasped a little when she notice my face.

I walked towards the hangars and ran my fingers through the clothes. I picked out a layered red mini dress and decided to try it on. As I walked into the fitting room, I saw a customer coming in. She was dressed casually like the way I would have dress if it wouldn't for Claire and Melissa who were always picking out clothes for me. She had wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes. A sweet, strong scent suddenly hit me. I felt myself frowned at that girl. Her blood, her scent is so..._tempting_.

I shook away that thought and kept my gaze at that girl. Then, another girl came in- why do both of them look so familiar? This girl now has short, bouncy black hair. A sudden realization hit me hard on my face. Looking at that black girl's face, I could recognize her in seconds.

They didn't seemed to notice me as I was standing behind the curtains- well, it covered me anyway.

I tried to pick up their conversation as they scanned through the clothes. I knew eavesdropping isn't necessary but somehow, I was interested.

'Alice, are you really sure she's in Port Angeles?' the brown haired girl asked the black haired one. I'm guessing her name is Alice.

'Yes, Bella. I just don't know what shop is she in because she's not fully like me.' Alice answered.

So, now I know their names. Alice and Bella.

'Do you really think it's possible that she's a mixed?' Bella asked. I shuddered. Were they just talking about me?

Alice shrugged. 'It could be possible, Bella. Refering to what Carlisle said, it would be pretty interesting to meet someone like her.' she smiled to herself. 'Edward seemed pretty interested in her, too.' Alice said in a teasing voice.

Bella didn't answer. 'Maybe it's just something new to him.' Alice chuckled after a moment of silence between them.

Then, they exited the shop still talking about me. But how did the know about me? And how did they know I'm a mixed?

I sighed heavily and put the shirt back into the cupboard. Exiting the shop, I saw a yellow Porsche drove by, fast. I ignored it and climbed back into the car. My stomach was growling slightly so I decided to stop by some place to eat.

**(AN: This chapter took me a while to finish because I have lots and lots of school stuffs to do. The next chapter, I want to make it as Bella's POV again. In that chapter, she will ask Edward why is he so excited about meeting Emma. Hope you guys will enjoy it )**


	6. Chapter 6 Emma Collins

**Another new chapter Sorry it took so long! **

**I have school stuffs to finish. Sorry!**

**Bella's POV**

'So, did you find her?' Jasper asked as I got out from the passenger seat. Alice shook her head and sighed, 'Nope. I guess we just have to find her tomorrow at school.'

Jasper sighed, too. 'But isn't it weird that Edward can't read her mind?' I turned to Edward in horror. Everyone seemed calm except for me. 'What?' I asked.

Edward's face was completely unreadable. 'I couldn't read her mind like I couldn't read yours, Bella.' I frowned. How can that be possible? I thought Edward only can't read my mind.

'Maybe you're somehow or somewhat related to her?' Emmett guessed. 'Possible but why is Edward related to a werewolf?'

'And half vampire,' Emmett corrected Jasper. I looked back at Edward to see his face still unreadable. 'Edward?' I touched his icy cold hands. 'Bella, let's go.' he said and pushed me gently towards his car.

Why is Edward in so much of a hurry? 'Edward, is there something that you know but the others don't?' I asked him as he got into the driver's seat. He didn't answer me.

'Edward.' I started again. 'Emma McGowen.' he cut me off.

I turned to him, 'Emma McGowen?' I asked in confusion. 'Emma Rose McGowen. She's my cousin sister, the closest cousin to be exact, when I was still human. She's just a year younger and is a sweet and cheerful girl. All of my aunts liked her a lot. Her mother, Christin McGowen is the closest to my mother. So, very often Christin will bring Emma to my house and we would play our hearts out. It was really fun when we were children. But during the early of 1918, she turned out to be something no one wants her to be. A werewolf. Her father, Steve McGowen was one, of course.' Edward paused. I was surprised to hear him say the word werewolf so normally.

'A few days after we found out the truth, Emma ran away from home. Before she set off, she came to me and said goodbye. That was the last time I saw her but I remembered her face and scent really well all these years.'

'How did she look like?' I interrupted. Edward smiled faintly but it was still very perfect, 'She has long, straight bronze hair and she was slightly taller than you.'

I frowned at him, 'Straight bronze hair?' isn't that legend girl has the same color and straight hair?

'So, you thought that the half vampire and half...werewolf girl is Emma?' I asked, struggling to say the word out. He laughed at himself, 'Maybe. Maybe not. But there's one thing I'm sure. Her smile. Emma's smile always melts the hardest heart.'

Suddenly, I stopped frowning and smiled, too. 'I guess we'll find out tomorrow, then.'

Edward turned and nodded. I was going to call him to keep his eyes on the road but then I realized we were already at my house with Charlie's cruiser on the driveway. The lights were already on and the sky was already dark. 'I'll meet you back at your room.' Edward smiled and drove away.

I walked into the house, 'Hey, Bells! Jacob called and asked you to call him back.' I heard Charlie shouted from the living room.

'Thanks, Dad. Dinner will be ready soon.' I replied. 'No, no Bella. Let's order pizza today. Billy is coming for the game tonight.'

Somehow, I felt relieved, 'Alright, dad. I'll place the order.' I said, dialing Jacob's number instead. 'Hello?' Jacob picked up. 'Hey Jake, it's Bella. Charlie said you called earlier. What's up?'

'Hey, Jacob! We'll be going now! See you tomorrow!' an unfamiliar voice yelled in the background.

'Okay, Mel! See you tomorrow, too.' Jake shouted back. 'Who's Mel?' I asked as I heard him got back to the phone.

'Oh. Just a new friend from school.' Jacob's voice was cheerful like usual. 'Anyway, I was going to ask you if there's anything special happening these days?' his voice turned serious now.

I shuddered, 'Nope. Why ask that?' What did Jake know? Did he know about that girl, too? She is a half werewolf after all.

'Really?' he asked again, ignoring my question.

'Yes, Jacob.' I answered, anxious to know what he found out. 'Jake, is there something wrong? If there is, would you mind telling me?'

There was a long pause, 'Jake?' I said, breaking the awkward pause. 'Fine. I'll explain everything to you afterwards.' that was easy.

'Uh... Okay. See you later, then.' I hung up and called for pizza delivery. Then, I shuffled into the living room and sunk onto the floor, staring at the television. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I tried to work out my thoughts. Why can't Edward read that girl's mind? Was she really Emma McGowen? But isn't she a werewolf?

I didn't know how long was I dreaming but after what seemed a while, the bell rang. I jumped up and paced quickly towards the door.

'Hello, Bella.' I looked down and smiled at Billy, 'Hey, Billy. Where's Jacob?' I asked and looked behind him.

'He's coming.' Billy rolled his wheelchair passed me and towards the living room. I waited anxiously for Jacob yet he still hasn't come. Finally, I heard the car alarm of his Rabbit. I turned around and saw him walking with a smile on his face. It was not his usual warming smile. 'Hey.' I greeted, trying to hide my curiosity from our conversation earlier. He looked at me and I realized he had again grown taller.

''Sup, Bells. Uhm… about our talk earlier...' he trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow, starting to feel suspicious. 'Yeah? Is everything all right?'

Jacob walked into the kitchen and sat on the wooden chair. I stood in front of him, staring and waiting for an answer.

'Well, recently there are these new kids in my school.' he began. 'I met em'. And it turned out they're… immortal, too.' he kept his eyes on his hands.

'Huh.' was all I said, which surprised him. 'Huh? Aren't you curious? I mean this is huge. By immortal I mean she's not human. And she's not fully a werewolf either.' Jake eyed me, waiting for me reaction. Eventually, I took it in unsurprisingly. 'What's her name?' I asked what my thoughts asked.

'Emma Collins. She changed her last name because she goes with Caleb's pack now.'

'What's her real last name, then?' I had so many questions in my head. But the one that caught most of my attention was is she really Emma McGowen?

Jacob shrugged. 'No idea. She doesn't tell people. So, we're guessing it's either she had a horrible human life or she forgot what's her last name.'

Before I could reply anything, the doorbell rang. Maybe it was the pizza boy. 'Wait a minute, Jake.' I walked to the front door and it wasn't the pizza boy holding the pizza. It was Edward.

'Edward? Why are you doing here? I thought you said-' then I remembered. I was supposed to go up to my room. But the whole Jake-has-the-information thing distracted me. 'Oh. So, you've heard our conversation, eh?'

Edward nodded and walked straight into the living room. 'Here's your pizza, Charlie.' He placed it on the coffee table when Charlie just nodded. Then, Edward turned around and pushed me gently towards the kitchen. When we entered, Jacob straightened up. 'No, we don't know anything yet, Jacob.' Edward answered Jake's thoughts.

Jacob sighed. 'Well, that's all I know about her at the moment. Oh, and I know she can read people's minds, too.' I gasped.

She has the same ability as Aro and Edward. 'Edward, do you really think she's your cousin?' I touched his arm. 'I don't know, Bella. We have to find out when we meet her at school tomorrow. We should call Carlisle and tell him now.' He took his phone out and dialed the number. Carlisle answered on the second ring.

Meanwhile, at the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob waving a little for attention. 'Yes, Jake?'

'Why does he have to call Dr. Cullen?' he was asking as if he was in pre-school. I sat down on a chair next to him. 'Edward thinks that that Emma is his cousin from his human life.' I tried to whisper as soft as I can even though I know Edward could hear it.

Jake frowned. 'Aren't all his _human_ relatives already dead?' obviously, he didn't mind to be rude. 'It's like 90 years ago, isn't it?'

'She's a werewolf, Jake.' That'll shut him up.

'Oh.'

'Carlisle agreed on searching for her tomorrow. So, we don't need to think about it now, love.' he stroked my face. It seemed that he was more anxious to know than me.

'I didn't want to interfere but your love scene is sickening me.' Jake said.

Edward chuckled and Jacob started laughing along, too. Had their relationship gone better? I don't know but I'm fine with things this way.

Ta-dah. There you are, people. Finally, I've finished this chapter. Most of the characters aren't mind! It belongs to the inspiring Stephenie Meyer! Well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter (:


End file.
